A Rose Without Thorns
by MaquedenEvenstar
Summary: Will and Elizabeth together... sigh When Elizabeth and Will have the seemingly perfect opportunity and the Commodore is jealous, what will happen? Will he destroy their relationship or make it stronger?Ch.9 up! New romance!
1. Default Chapter

A Rose Without Thorns A/N: Hi, this is your friend Maqueden Evenstar. My computer went down and then I lost my floppy and then I went on vacation, or I would have posted this a looooooooong time ago, sorry, Faerie-Elf. And yes, I am editing your story. So, without further ado, here we go! Enjoy, unless you hate Elizabeth or something.  
  
Will and Elizabeth pulled apart, feeling both confused and satisfied. At least now they could get some sleep, knowing how the other felt. "Why would you love me?" Will asked as he walked her home, holding her hand. "I am but a blacksmith. It is not proper, Miss Swann." "William Turner!" Elizabeth scolded. "You braved a sea full of mutant pirates, watched me walk to almost certain death, and then brought me safely back home. You just declared you loved me, and now you have gone back to calling me Miss Swann? For the last time, Will, please call me Elizabeth." "As you wish, Elizabeth." Well said, stopping in mid-stride to stare deeply into her eyes. She stared back. Both were oblivious to the people on the streets watching them, one of which was. Commodore Norrington. (A/N: Someone pleeeeeease tell me I spelled that right.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Commodore Norrington's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth Swann and William Turner. Such a sweet couple, I don't think. Elizabeth is mine. I'll make Will see that if I have to kill him first. And on the island? Elizabeth was merely using me to save her precious William Turner. I'll show her that true love is a craving, not feelings that make you giddy. She'll see. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Governor opened the door, pleased to see that Elizabeth had returned quickly instead of gallivanting off with the Turner boy. "Thank you, Will!" Elizabeth called, turned so that her father couldn't see the wink she gave Will. "You're welcome. Elizabeth." Will said, hesitating to call her by her first name in cast the Governor did not approve. He kept his wig on until the door was closed and Will was out of sight. "Elizabeth!" The governor scolded. "You know how much I don't want you with Will!" "Father, please. I don't love the Commodore. I love Will. And he loves me back!" "All I am saying is that you deserve better than Will. For goodness sake, Elizabeth! The boy is a blacksmith!" "Father, blacksmith or no, Will is something special. I can't just put him behind me and shift my feelings from one man to another! I can't just forget him!" "Elizabeth-'' "Goodnight, father." Elizabeth said coldly, walking up the stairs. Shuddering in remembrance of what had happened the last time she slept in her bed, she was a bit apprehensive at first. Then, with reluctance, she climbed in bed and lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Sleep was a long way off and morning was a long time coming. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will's POV  
  
I just can't let her love me. I am a blacksmith, she's the governor's daughter! She deserves better than me. Apparently the commodore isn't too pleased with our choice of love. Obviously not, he had a scowl on his face when he saw me wandering through the streets earlier today. I was lost in thought and wouldn't have noticed had he not purposely bumped into me. But I don't care. If Elizabeth loves me, that is enough for me. Then why do I feel I'm not doing the right thing by accepting her love and giving her mine back? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Governor's POV  
  
I truly think that Elizabeth deserves better than that Turner boy. Oh, I have no problem with their being friends, but. I cannot accept that they love each other. He is a blacksmith, she is my daughter! Someone should put a stop to this madness before it goes any further! The question is. Should it be me? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No POV Elizabeth hurried down the stairs. "Good Morning, father." She said, pausing for a moment before rushing out the door. "Elizabeth, wait!" Cried the Governor. "Where are you going?" But it was too late. Elizabeth never heard his question because she was already past the front steps. The governor sighed and put his head in his hands. "I hope she knows what she's getting herself into." He muttered. But Elizabeth hadn't gone to see Will. She'd gone to sit by the harbor and wait to see if Captain Jack Sparrow had returned. Why should he? He had had a narrow escape only yesterday. He'd wanted to get as far away from Port Royal as fast as he could. But at least being by the harbor gave Elizabeth a good excuse to ponder on exactly why she felt like she did about Will. And then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Will. "Come with me." He said. "There's something I must show you." Elizabeth stood up and followed. Wherever Will was taking her, he was in a hurry. And she needed to follow willingly. "Elizabeth, I cannot love you." He said, as soon as they had stopped in the back of the blacksmith shop. "Why not, Will?" Elizabeth asked, sitting down on the low wall that surrounded the back of the blacksmith shop. "I have neither your father's nor the commodore's approval." "Why do you need the Commodore's approval?" Elizabeth asked, beginning to pace the floor. "And as for my father, you will need his approval if we get married, but as for my love, you already have it. I do not see why you need more." "Oh, Elizabeth." Will said, standing and facing her. "And you have mine." He added, before taking her in his arms. His hands brushed her face. "I love you will." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you too, Elizabeth." He said. "I'll always love you. Until the day I die, you'll be the one." "It was always you, Will." She said, lifting her eyes to the heavens. "Always." Will held her closer. Quiet by accident, her lips brushed his ear. His response was immediate- he leaned forward and his lips found hers.  
  
A/N: HAHAHA!!! You guys keep your paws off of my man! MINE, I tell you. MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, yes, there will be at least 2 more chapters. At most 4. 


	2. Meetings at a dock

A/N: YES!!! THE SECOND CHAPTER IS UP!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, the disclaimer. *begins fuming, smoke comes out ears* Hmph. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. DURN IT!!!!!! Although, if I did. *grin*  
  
Late that night, both Will and Elizabeth lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Finally, Will could take it no longer. He pulled on a shoulder and left the blacksmith shop, and wandered to the dock. He could see that Elizabeth's light was still on. Will began pacing. Back and forth, back and forth, wondering if he should ask Elizabeth to be his wife. Then, he thought the better of it. Will would need the governor's approval for marriage, but not for love. For the time being, love was the safest path. Elizabeth also wondered the same thing. "Please, Will.' She silently begged. "Don't do anything stupid." She couldn't stand it, either. Pacing around her room didn't help, and neither did the hallway. She finally redressed and went to the docks. And there was Will. He was sitting by the end of the dock, feet dangling into the water. He didn't hear the soft pat, pat of her feet on the dock. But somehow, he sensed that she was there, because he whirled around and frowned slightly when he saw the white shape at the end of the dock. Trying to figure out if that was Elizabeth at the end of the dock, he called, "Who's there?" "Will?" Elizabeth chocked, running down the dock. "What are you doing here?" "The same thing as you, I suppose." He said, turning his back to her. "Thinking." She moved closer. "Do you wish you had gone with Jack?" "No. Not when I had you, Elizabeth. I'd never give you up." "I love you, Will." She whispered. "But I will not keep you from going to join Jack if that is what you want." "I. Elizabeth, I want to be on the sea. But I also." He stumbled over his words, then stood and took her hands in his. "Elizabeth, I want you to come with me." "I can't, will." She said. "I. My life is on the land." "I figured we could stay here. Start a family. Love each other. Have a life together." "Are you asking me marry you?" She asked. "Yes, I am." "I. Have you talked to my father?" "No. But. Please, Elizabeth. Just hear me out." He tightened his grip on her hands, then pulled her closer and let his lips brush hers. "Elizabeth, I love you. But if I do not leave, Commodore Norrington will kill me for you. I'll talk to your father tomorrow." "You'll do no such thing, William Turner." The Commodore said, stepping out from the shadows. "Go home, Elizabeth. I'll see you tomorrow." "Are you willing to sink so low as to kill the man that I love so that you can marry a woman who will never love you?" Elizabeth asked. "I. I." The commodore said, lowering his sword. "Please, Commodore." Elizabeth said. "I love this man. Please, spare him. Please." She moved closer to Will, so that their shoulders were touching. "Please."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Commodore Norrington's POV  
It was that last please that got me. I love Elizabeth, to the point of my heart breaking if I can't talk to her. Or be with her. William Turner, YOU WILL PAY! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will's POV  
I wasn't afraid for myself, but for Elizabeth. She deserves to live. I don't. Nor do I deserve her love. I just want her to do what her heart tells her to. I already am. I just want to love her. I just want her to be safe. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No POV  
The Commodore lowered his sword. "Elizabeth." He began, edging closer to her. Will stepped between them. "You will please maintain your distance, sir." He said, crossing his arms. The commodore stopped walking. "Elizabeth." He tried again. "I love you. I want to always be around you, I want to talk to you. Why don't you understand?"  
"Commodore, I love Will. I can't put him behind me and marry a man that I do not love. Please, sir, try to understand. I will always be there for you, if you need me, but my heart will always belong to Will."  
"Elizabeth, it is not that simple." The Commodore started edging forward again. Will balled his fists and looked the Commodore straight in the eye. He stopped walking again. "I. I want you. Please. Forget Will, Come with me. I can show you what love is about."  
"Commodore, go home. I will talk to you tomorrow."  
"Elizabeth, there will be no tomorrow. If I can't have you, then no one can!" He raised his gun. And then, all went dark for Elizabeth.  
  
A/N: THERE IT IS!!!!! I'M FINISHED!!!!!!!! Will Elizabeth wake up? Why is everything dark? What will Will do? Did the Commodore shoot? Find out in the next chapter!!!!!! 


	3. Jack?

A/N: THE THIRD CHAPTER!!!!! AND THERE WILL BE MORE THAN 4, AND WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS LOCK??? Okay, that's better. There will be more than 4 chapters, I'm bumping it up to 8 or 9. Okay, let's get this show on the road. What happened? Will Elizabeth wake up? Read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POTC!!!!! WHY MUST YOU CONTINUE TO DOUBT ME???????  
  
The world went dark for Elizabeth. She crumpled and fell to the ground, blood staining her dress.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will cried. "No!" He turned to the Commodore, fists raised, and said, "You killed her."  
  
"So?" The Commodore retorted. "If I can't have her, no one can." He turned to leave. "Go home, Will. I'll deal with you in the morning."  
  
Will turned from Elizabeth. His love, dead on the ground. Then, he heard a sob. It was small and weak, but it was a sob. And it meant she was alive.  
  
"Go. Go get my father." She said, struggling for each breath.  
  
Will needed no further encouragement. He flew past her and into the governor's house. "Governor Swann!" He yelled. "The commodore has shot Elizabeth! Hurry, sir!"  
  
The governor hurried down the stairs. "Fetch a doctor, boy! Be quick about it! The docks? I figured as such. Hurry, boy!" And with that, the Governor disappeared into the cold, dark night.  
  
Will shot off like a bullet into the direction of the doctor's house. "Open up!" He yelled. "Please, Elizabeth was shot! You've got to help!"  
  
A light appeared and the doctor opened the door. "Miss Swann? Hurry, boy! Lead, which way?" Will ran toward the dock, the doctor almost stepping on his heels in his haste to get to Elizabeth. She was lying on the dock, the governor by her side, wringing his hands and muttering under his breath. The doctor dropped to his knees by her side and pulled out his stethoscope. Her heartbeat was faint and the color was draining from her face.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I have no clue about how to heal a bullet wound, I'm trying to write what I would do. So forgive me if some of you have parents who are doctors or ER nurses or something, I have no knowledge in this. )  
  
"Will." The doctor barked. "Come here, boy. Hold this over the wound and apply pressure."  
  
"You want me to. I have to. WHY ME?" Will sputtered, shuffling forward a few steps.  
  
"Hurry, Turner!" The doctor yelled. Will put pressure on the bullet wound, which didn't happen to be deep, but still. IT was life threatening.  
  
7 hours later, the governor had gone back to bed. The doctor had gone home asnd Will had stayed in the spare bedroom at the Swann house. Or, at least until he heard the governor start snoring. Then, it was into Elizabeth's room for him.  
  
"Don't leave me, Will." She murmured as she stared into his eyes.  
  
"I won't." He promised. He kissed her softly. "Go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning."  
  
"I won't be able to sleep, Will." She told him, struggling to sit up.  
  
"Here." He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a sitting position. He held her close, kissed her, and laid her down on the bed again. She held onto his hand and he held hers until she fell asleep again. He fell asleep on the floor of Elizabeth's room, knowing that the Governor would have a fit if he knew that they'd slept in the same bed. But they hadn't, so there was no reason for him to have a fit.  
  
In the morning, the smell of bacon and toast reached his nose. He sat up, stiff from sleeping of the floor all night, stood up, and left the room. As he left, he looked at Elizabeth's bed. She was still there, breathing peacefully. Let her sleep. He thought. She's earned it. He made his way out of the Swann house and had almost reached the front gate when the Governor's voice caught up with him.  
  
"Will!" He called. "Would you like to stay for some breakfast?"  
  
"I. Yes, I would. Thank you, sir." Will said, making his way back.  
  
"Will, I want to thank you for saving my daughter's life." Governor Swann said. "Both times." I can't believe I'm actually saying this...He thought. But he needs some appreciation. There must be something I can do for him. "Will, do you need anything? A place to stay? I know the blacksmith's quarters are horrible cramped.  
  
"No... I am fine where I am, thank you, Governor." He said. "But there is something I would like to ask you..." He gathered up the courage to keep going, knowing that the answer would probably be no. "Governor Swann, I love your daughter. There is one thing that you could do for me. I... I would like your permission to marry Elizabeth." There. It was done.  
  
"I... I..." The governor stuttered. "Yes. You have it." WHAT??? He thought. I just let a blacksmith marry my daughter?! Well, you can plainly see that he loves her and she loves him. They will be happy together.  
  
For a moment there was a stunned silence. Then, Will excused himself from the table and left for work, too confused about what to say. He spent the whole day making a ring for Elizabeth, since the blacksmith's pay was too meager to buy anything. He caved a tiny rose into the top of it, and was about to carve the words "I LOVE YOU" onto it when he heard someone from outside. He shoved the ring into a drawer and watched in horror as Jack entered.  
  
A/N: EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Okay, guys, I was at camp and I ran into a metal chair, and my knee hurts. I can't get upstairs to update (the computer downstairs doesn't have internet. Sigh.) because it's so painful to climb stairs so I may not be updating for a while. I'll try to update ASAP, but I make no promises. 


	4. Bombs, haircuts, and one drunk town

A/N: THE THIRD CHAPTER!!!!! AND THERE WILL BE MORE THAN 4, AND WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS LOCK??? Okay, that's better. There will be more than 4 chapters, I'm bumping it up to 8 or 9. Okay, let's get this show on the road. What happened? Will Elizabeth wake up? Read and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POTC!!!!! WHY MUST YOU CONTINUE TO DOUBT ME???????  
  
The world went dark for Elizabeth. She crumpled and fell to the ground, blood staining her dress.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will cried. "No!" He turned to the Commodore, fists raised, and said, "You killed her."  
  
"So?" The Commodore retorted. "If I can't have her, no one can." He turned to leave. "Go home, Will. I'll deal with you in the morning."  
  
Will turned from Elizabeth. His love, dead on the ground. Then, he heard a sob. It was small and weak, but it was a sob. And it meant she was alive.  
  
"Go. Go get my father." She said, struggling for each breath.  
  
Will needed no further encouragement. He flew past her and into the governor's house. "Governor Swann!" He yelled. "The commodore has shot Elizabeth! Hurry, sir!"  
  
The governor hurried down the stairs. "Fetch a doctor, boy! Be quick about it! The docks? I figured as such. Hurry, boy!" And with that, the Governor disappeared into the cold, dark night.  
  
Will shot off like a bullet into the direction of the doctor's house. "Open up!" He yelled. "Please, Elizabeth was shot! You've got to help!"  
  
A light appeared and the doctor opened the door. "Miss Swann? Hurry, boy! Lead, which way?" Will ran toward the dock, the doctor almost stepping on his heels in his haste to get to Elizabeth. She was lying on the dock, the governor by her side, wringing his hands and muttering under his breath. The doctor dropped to his knees by her side and pulled out his stethoscope. Her heartbeat was faint and the color was draining from her face.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I have no clue about how to heal a bullet wound, I'm trying to write what I would do. So forgive me if some of you have parents who are doctors or ER nurses or something, I have no knowledge in this. )  
  
"Will." The doctor barked. "Come here, boy. Hold this over the wound and apply pressure."  
  
"You want me to. I have to. WHY ME?" Will sputtered, shuffling forward a few steps.  
  
"Hurry, Turner!" The doctor yelled. Will put pressure on the bullet wound, which didn't happen to be deep, but still. IT was life threatening.  
  
7 hours later, the governor had gone back to bed. The doctor had gone home asnd Will had stayed in the spare bedroom at the Swann house. Or, at least until he heard the governor start snoring. Then, it was into Elizabeth's room for him.  
  
"Don't leave me, Will." She murmured as she stared into his eyes.  
  
"I won't." He promised. He kissed her softly. "Go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning."  
  
"I won't be able to sleep, Will." She told him, struggling to sit up.  
  
"Here." He said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a sitting position. He held her close, kissed her, and laid her down on the bed again. She held onto his hand and he held hers until she fell asleep again. He fell asleep on the floor of Elizabeth's room, knowing that the Governor would have a fit if he knew that they'd slept in the same bed. But they hadn't, so there was no reason for him to have a fit.  
  
In the morning, the smell of bacon and toast reached his nose. He sat up, stiff from sleeping of the floor all night, stood up, and left the room. As he left, he looked at Elizabeth's bed. She was still there, breathing peacefully. Let her sleep. He thought. She's earned it. He made his way out of the Swann house and had almost reached the front gate when the Governor's voice caught up with him.  
  
"Will!" He called. "Would you like to stay for some breakfast?"  
  
"I. Yes, I would. Thank you, sir." Will said, making his way back.  
  
"Will, I want to thank you for saving my daughter's life." Governor Swann said. "Both times." I can't believe I'm actually saying this...He thought. But he needs some appreciation. There must be something I can do for him. "Will, do you need anything? A place to stay? I know the blacksmith's quarters are horrible cramped.  
  
"No... I am fine where I am, thank you, Governor." He said. "But there is something I would like to ask you..." He gathered up the courage to keep going, knowing that the answer would probably be no. "Governor Swann, I love your daughter. There is one thing that you could do for me. I... I would like your permission to marry Elizabeth." There. It was done.  
  
"I... I..." The governor stuttered. "Yes. You have it." WHAT??? He thought. I just let a blacksmith marry my daughter?! Well, you can plainly see that he loves her and she loves him. They will be happy together.  
  
For a moment there was a stunned silence. Then, Will excused himself from the table and left for work, too confused about what to say. He spent the whole day making a ring for Elizabeth, since the blacksmith's pay was too meager to buy anything. He caved a tiny rose into the top of it, and was about to carve the words "I LOVE YOU" onto it when he heard someone from outside. He shoved the ring into a drawer and watched in horror as Jack entered.  
  
A/N: EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Okay, guys, I was at camp and I ran into a metal chair, and my knee hurts. I can't get upstairs to update (the computer downstairs doesn't have internet. Sigh.) because it's so painful to climb stairs so I may not be updating for a while. I'll try to update ASAP, but I make no promises. 


	5. THE REAL Bombs, haircuts, and a drunk to...

A/N: Well, with the help of a stretchy knee brace thingy, I can at least get upstairs to write. So you don't have to worry about me not updating. Anyway, what the heck is Jack doing in Port Royale (spelling???) You're about to find out!  
  
"Jack?" Will breathed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sorry, Mate." Jack said. "But I 'ave a bit uv a problem. See, I kinda brought Barbosa back again."  
  
"You WHAT???" Will hissed, grabbing Jack by his collar and dragging him to the back of the room.  
  
"Sorry, mate." Jack said. " 'is crew attacked me ship and I threatened to take another piece of gold from that cursed chest. 'An I did. Now I'm a mutant skeleton and Barbosa's the captain of me ship. 'An the rest of me crew is kinda workin fur him."  
  
"So. . . You want me to come with you? You need my blood again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"THANKS FOR TELLIN' ME NOW!" Will said. "I'm getting married to Elizabeth! I can't miss my own wedding!"  
  
"Wedding?!" Jack cried. "I looooove weddings. 'Specially when there's Ruuuuuum." He slurred.  
  
"Sorry, Jack." Will said. "I'd go with you if I could. . ."  
  
"Yeh can!"  
  
"Can not."  
  
"Can too."  
  
"Can not!!!"  
  
As the two men were arguing about it, Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. "Go with him, Will." She said.  
  
"Elizabeth!" How are yeh, love?"  
  
"I'm fine, Jack." Elizabeth said, forgetting to add the 'captain' at the beginning."  
  
"That's Captain Jack to you, love."  
  
"I can't." Will interupted. "Norrington doesn't know about our engagement. If I leave you here without me, he'll try to talk your father into marrying you."  
  
"Norrington? Marry me? Ha!" Elizabeth laughed. "No, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Elizabeth Swann, you are not coming, and that is final!" Will said.  
  
"Yes, I am, William Turner." Elizabeth answered. "And nothing you say is going to stop me. I am bound to you by a love so strong that not even the purest evil can break our bond. Besides, you were the one who asked me to come!"  
  
"YOU WHAT???" Jack cried.  
  
"All right, I admit to that." Will said. "But. . ." He took Elizabeth's hand. "I talked to your father this morning."  
  
"You did? What did he say?"  
  
"He said yes." Will said, kissing her and forgetting that Jack was in the room. Just as they were starting to get used to the kiss, Jack dropped his gun. The clang of the metal on the wood floor scared them apart.  
  
"He has the worst timing." Elizabeth thought.  
  
"Your father said yes to what?" Jack asked.  
  
"Will and I are going to get married!" Elizabeth said, happily."  
  
"I loooooove a wedding." Jack began. " 'specially when there's-'' He stopped. "The pearl! She's back! Oh, crap, now both of you have to come!"  
  
"I don't have to do anything, Jack." Will said, going to the drawer and pulling out the ring, then pocketing it.  
  
"Will, you are a pirate!!!" Elizabeth nearly yelled. "And I am a pirates wife! Please, go with him. You need an adventure. And take me, heaven knows I want one."  
  
"Right, then, let's go." Jack said, pulling Elizabeth out the door. Will followed. Then, BOOM! The cannons shot and hit not 10 feet from Elizabeth.  
  
"Are we going to steal another ship?" Will asked. "The governor has just forgiven me for the first one."  
  
"Nah, I have me a rowboat." Jack said. Then, at the look on Will's face, he added, "I wuz kiddin' with ya, mate! Kiddin'!"  
  
Elizabeth looked at Jack. "Captain Sparrow, how am I going to climb on board of a ship in a dress?"  
  
"You aren't going to be wearing a dress on the ship." Jack said. "I've got ya some breeches to wear. I'm sorry, I know you're disappointed that there isn't another corset to go with it, but you'll just have to work that out on your own. Go change." He tossed Elizabeth a bundle of clothes. "Pull your hair up and stuff it under a hat. We'll have to cut it on the ship. HURRY, WOMAN!" He yelled. Seconds later, Elizabeth was gone.  
  
"You're going to make her cut her hair?" Will asked.  
  
"How else is she supposed to pass for a pirate?"  
  
"Your hair's long. So is mine."  
  
"Not waist-length long." Jack said.  
  
"Good point." Will muttered. And then, out of the door burst Elizabeth, hair in a hat, pants and a loose shirt on. She looked. different, Will had to admit, but it was different in a good way.  
  
"Come on, Elizabeth!" He yelled. She followed. Half an hour they were on the ship that Jack had chosen to be his target.  
  
"Okay, hold still." Will said as Jack steered the ship. "Please, Elizabeth, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"But. . . I don't want to cut my hair off!" She said, putting her hand on her head. "Besides-''  
  
"Please, Elizabeth. Barbosa's out there. And it'll grow back." He added.  
  
"All right." She muttered. "Go ahead." SWISH. A hunk of her hair fell to the floor of the ship and she gasped. "How short is it?" She asked. "please tell me it's at least as long as yours."  
  
"A few inches longer." Will said. "Now the other half. . . SWISH. And the other half fell to the ground.  
  
"It's a bit uneven." Jack said, looking up from his post at the wheel.  
  
"Oh, well." Elizabeth said. "I'll live." ***  
  
"We are nearing Tortuga!" Jack yelled the next day. "Elizabeth, love, it's a dirty town." He said. "Are you sure you don't want to stay on the ship?"  
  
"NO!" Elizabeth yelled. "I'm a semi-pirate. . . I think I can handle a little drunkenness."  
  
Tortuga, however, was more than a little drunk. It was a lot drunk.  
  
A/N: How'd ya like it? Hope ya enjoyed it! School's just started, so I got a lot of homework and limited time on the computer, what with Homework and reading for S.P.A.C.E. and practicing my flute every night, so I may not be updating as often as I was. Don't give up faith, I will update. And JUST HOW UNEVEN is Elizabeth's hair? Find out in the next chapter! And if it posts the third chapter again, I'M GOING TO SCREAM!!! Sorry about the massive Author's note. heh heh heh. too little sleep and not enough caffine. 


	6. Lone figures and bad eggs

When Will saw the reaction on Elizabeth's face, he smiled a bit and reached out to comfort her with a gentle kiss. "Don't worry, love, you'll be fine." Will promised. Jack, having gone on a search for more rum, had left them to guard their ship. The two were sitting on board when a lone black-clad figure SWISHED on board. Will, who was kissing Elizabeth, didn't noticed. But Elizabeth did. Her hands, which had been running through his hair, turned his head to notice the figure that was now holding a gun at them.  
  
"Who are you?" He choked, standing up and moving in front of Elizabeth. The figure did not lower his gun.  
  
"That is not important." The figure said. "What is important is that you cooperate with me." The figure lowered his gun and pulled out a rope. "Sit." He instructed them. "You will not be harmed so long as you cooperate with me." He tied the two together and finally removed his mask. Excuse me, HER mask. The figure was a woman.  
  
"Don't even think about trying to escape. Catherine sees all."  
  
What she did not see, however, was Jack SWISH on board with a knife in his hand. He crept up behind the woman and in a sudden movement held the knife against her throat. "You see all, do ye, mate?" He asked, taking ANOTHER rope and tying it around her hands, then tying her to a post. "Now, who are you?"  
  
The woman shook her head.  
  
"I have my ways with women." Jack said, taking a knife and pressing it against her throat. Catherine laughed.  
  
"What?!" Jack asked. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Because you wouldn't kill me." She answered. "If you killed me you wouldn't learn anything."  
  
"What if I didn't want to learn anything? What if I just wanted to kill you?" Jack asked.  
  
"You don't."  
  
"I don't what?"  
  
"You don't want to kill me. I might have believed that if you hadn't asked me who I was, but since you did, I'll be expecting you want an answer."  
  
"Not really." Jack said, pressing the knife harder against her throat. Her pupils contracted the slightest bit, Jack noticed, but other than that, she was hiding her fear very well.  
  
"Jack?" Will asked. "A little help?"  
  
"In a minute, mate." Jack said. "I promise ye I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Sure." Will muttered under his breath.  
  
"Who are you, to be threatening a lady such as myself?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I'm captain Jack Sparrow, love." Jack said. "You can keep trying to sidetrack me all night and they can stay tied to the post-'' He pointed to Will and Elizabeth- "But one way or another, I am going to make you tell me who you are."  
  
"I'M CATHERINE!" She yelled. "Me father wuz a pirate an' I wuz comin' to reclaim 'is treasure! Lemme go!" She finished. "I swear, when I get me hands on you, you little."  
  
"Tut, tut, such language." Jack said. "If only your mother could hear you."  
  
"I had no mother." Catherine said flatly. "Anyway, release me, ye vile dung heap, or yeh'll be hearin' from me!"  
  
"Sheez!" Jack said. "Nope, sorry, little missy, I'm not letting ye go. Yeh'll stay there and in the morning if yeh are still there, I might let ye go. Arright, yeh two, yer' sleepin' in separate rooms tonight. Can' risk Liz being with child on our journey." Jack said. "An' don' even think about sneakin' around at night, either. Yeh'll stay put I ye know what's best for ye."  
  
"Fine." Both muttered. They turned away, but once they were out of sight and earshot, Will turned to Elizabeth and said, "I wouldn't do anything to get you with child, you know that, right?"  
  
"Of course I know that. I love you so much, Will." She said. She kissed him gently. "But I really must get some sleep. Goodnight." She walked the length of the hall and into her room. Will stared at her for a moment before turning and going back into his.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back on deck  
  
"So, yer a pirate's daughter, are ye, now?" Jack asked, cutting the ropes off of her wrists. "Yeh'll be doin' the right thing to leave now, missy. Dangerous business, bein' a pirate is. Don' want ye to get hurt."  
  
"Sure." Catherine muttered. "Captain Jack Sparrow. I am not going anywhere and that is that." She started singing. "Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me." Jack joined in.  
  
"YO, HO, YO, HO, A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!!! AND REALLY BAD EGGS!!!" He sang.  
  
A/N: I know, not as long as usual, But it'll get longer. I had a bad case of writers block. If you hated it, please let me know, I really don't like posting things other people hate. And let me know if there is anything I can do to improve! 


	7. The Return of the Commodore

Late that night, Will and Elizabeth definitely were "sneakin' aroun'." They met on the deck long after Jack had gone to bed and dumped the "steering privileges" (as he liked to call it) on Will, who then came and awoke Elizabeth.  
  
"Do you think Jack is trying to trick us?" Elizabeth asked. "Last time-''  
  
"Was before. You'll be fine, since all we need to do is repay the blood debt and put the gold back. Then we have to kill Barbossa and the rest of his crew and get Jack's crew back." He stroked Elizabeth's soft (and now short) hair. "I love you so much." He whispered. He kissed her gently, then turned back to she ship's wheel. She stood still, trying to recall his feel, his taste, before hurrying after him.  
  
"Will, I just don't know. . . I mean, what if something awful happens?"  
  
"Such as. . .?" Will trailed off.  
  
"What if one of us is killed and the other lives. Honestly, Will, I just don't think I could handle it."  
  
"I'm not going to die, Elizabeth." Will said. "You have to trust me."  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth said. "Please, Will, hear me out!"  
  
"All right." Will said. "But Elizabeth-"  
  
"Don't." Elizabeth said, holding up a hand. "Will, I love you. I couldn't stand to be without you. Please, promise me you'll be extra careful and try not to do anything. . ." She looked him in the eye. "Stupid." She finished.  
  
Will shook his head. ~Piracy must be taking a toll on Elizabeth,~ he thought. "I promise." He said. "I swear I will be careful."  
  
Thuds behind them told them someone was coming up the stairs. Within seconds, Jack came through the doorway.  
  
"Now look what ye done!" He scolded. "Yeh woke me up! An' I was sleepin' an' all."  
  
"Sheez, sorry, Jack." Will said.  
  
"That's captain Jack, Matey." Jack said. "An' Liz, yeh need to go back to sleep. It's gonna be a looooooooong day tomorrow. Will, I'll take over the steering privileges." He moved toward the steering wheel.  
  
"It's Elizabeth, Captain Jack." She said. "And I'm not the least bit tired."  
  
"Right." Jack said. "Fine, yeh can stay up."  
  
"Thank you!" Elizabeth cried. She turned to Will, who was looking out over the horizon.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked, noticing him sigh and gaze out at the water.  
  
"You." He said. "And what I will do if. . ." He trailed off, then brought his mouth on hers. "Don't leave, Elizabeth. Please, don't leave me." He wrapped her in his arms, contented to stay there forever, but Jack coughed and looked away. They jumped apart.  
  
~Jack!!!!~ Will thought. ~You have the WORST timing!!!~  
  
The next morning, when all were awake, Jack brought Catherine out of her "room" and onto the deck.  
  
"Yeh've heard enough." He told her. "It's high time yeh joined us on our missin to get rid of Barbossa. Yeh with us?" He asked, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with yeh." She said. "Barbossa killed me pappy."  
  
"Well then." Jack said, not knowing what else to say. Then, he raised his fist into the air. "To the Pirates of the Caribbean!" He shouted. The other three raised their fists. But, just as they were about to shout, a shot rang out. They turned, startled, to see.  
  
WILL'S POV.  
  
Norrington. What is that "Vile dung heap" doing here? I thought he'd stay in Port Royale if he knew what was good for him. And why hasn't he been arrested? The Governor believed me when I told him that Elizabeth was shot. But what good is fighting back going to do? Norrington's always had a way with words. There is no way that the Governor will let me marry Elizabeth now. Norrington will convince him that I'm just a blacksmith. And I am. Just a blacksmith. He's the Commodore, for heaven's sake! I'm just a blacksmith. But a blacksmith with the love of the beautiful daughter of the Governor. Count your blessings, Will, my mother used to say. God knows that's what I'm doing now.  
  
NO POV  
  
"Will." The commodore sneered. "And Elizabeth." He moved closer. "Sparrow, how are you? Oh, ho! What is this? Moving along to capturing innocent women, are we?" He asked, looking at Catherine.  
  
"Escuse me, Norrington, but SHE tried to take over MY. er. The ship. I didn' do nothin' to 'er!" Jack defended himself.  
  
"Sure. After everything you've done to Port Royale, you think I'm going to let you get away with it this time? No, Sparrow. You're coming with me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. "Come quietly and you won't be hurt."  
  
"I can' die, Mate." Jack said.  
  
"Wha....?" Norrington asked. But it was too late. He was being bound and gagged. The next thing he knew, he was being shoved into the closet.  
  
"Now wha' are we gonna do?" Jack asked, looking with doubt at Will as he leaned against the door of the closet.  
  
"With him here, there isn't much we can do." Elizabeth reminded him. "It's me he wants, I'll go with him."  
  
"No! Elizabeth, don't!" Will cried. "Please, Elizabeth, I....." He trailed off. Elizabeth put her hands on his chest and looked straight into his brown eyes. "I'm doing this for your safety as well as my own." She said. "Please, Will, come back to me. Promise me you won't forget me."  
  
"I swear, Elizabeth. I swear I'll find you, whatever may happen."  
  
Elizabeth went to the door and opened it. Out tumbled the Commodore, gun raised. He pointed it at Jack. BANG went the gun. Jack simply looked at him. "I told ye, I can' die." He said.  
  
"What?" Norrington asked. "But. I just. I shot you! You should be dead!"  
  
Jack stuck his arm into the moonlight. "I'm captain Jack Sparrow. And nothin' ye do will kill these fine buckos, either. They be cursed as well."  
  
"What? Elizabeth, you LISTENED to this man?" The commodore asked.  
  
"Yes, I listen to people I trust, Commodore." She said. "I went with him."  
  
Just then, yet another BANG was heard and Elizabeth's father climbed aboard the ship.  
  
A/N: Haha, left you with a cliffhanger. Okay, tommorow's Friday, and every year my church does this thing called FISH (friends in someone's house) weekend and I'm going/. I'll be spending the weekend in someone's house. Oh, man, 16 hyper girls crammed into one small room with a dozen boxes of lucky charms. Things could get ugly.  
  
Anyway, the point I'nm trying to make is that I won't be able to update until around Tuesday of next week. Don't be hurt if it's Wednesday, my treachers seem to enjoy giving us homework on Tuesdays and I have stuff to do every Tuesday. I sorry. I try!!!  
  
PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!!! Ur reviews= my updating!!! So review!!!  
  
And now, for the thankyou's!!!  
  
THANK YOU to LordLanceahlot!!!!!!! Nope, Orlando's still mine. And always will be mine!!! I CLAIM HIM!!! Hehe, lol. Thank you for reviewing!!! Keep updating your fic, it's really good! What happened to the repost? It was there and then went POOF!!!  
  
OceanGirl28: Thank you for reviewing!!! I will keep updating and it has gone up again, just to let ya know. It's funny, because it started out as 4 and went to 9, then I dunno where the number of chapters is now!!!!!!  
  
Fairy of Obsession: Yeah, Faeries are WAY COOL!!! Okay, thank you so much for reviewing! Keep reviewing!!!  
  
Sorry to all the people that I didn't mention, I'm about to eat dinner and that'll be my last time on the computer until late Sunday night, so I really don't have much more time. And remember, always keep reviewing and writing! 


	8. PIRATES AHOY!

A/N: I DO NOT OWN POTC!!!!!!!!! I WISH IT DID!!!!!!!! I have 30 min left before I have to leave, so I actually did get to update. But I won't be able to update until Monday night. I hope you enjoy this! I want a TON of reviews when I get back, you guys have until Sunday! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Elizabeth!" Her father scolded. "I told you you could marry Will, NOT run away with him." He said.  
  
"It wasn' 'er fault!" Jack put in. "I made 'er come wif me!"  
  
"And you did this because......." Governor Swann said.  
  
"I need 'er help again."  
  
"Again? AGAIN?! Elizabeth, have you helped this man before?" Her father asked.  
  
"Yes..... No.... I DON'T KNOW!" She cried. "Yes, I helped him escape. But that really doesn't count as helping, does it?"  
  
"Of course it counts as helping!" Her father said. "And what. why. how. Norrington, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came after Elizabeth!" He said. "I suspected that Turner was going to do.... Something..... That you wouldn't think proper, especially since they weren't married yet."  
  
"Turner, is this true?" The governor asked, looking intently at Will.  
  
"Of course not, Father!" She cried. "I thought you knew Will! He would never do that!"  
  
"Of course, Elizabeth." Her father said. "Well, I think I'll just take Elizabeth and the Commodore and get out of here."  
  
"Sir, pleez let Liz stay." Jack said. "I need 'er help an' if ye take 'er I won't never get anythin' done!"  
  
"All right, Elizabeth can stay." Her father said. He went to the side and jumped over, onto his boat. "By the way!" He called as they untied from each other. "What exactly are you planning to do, anyway?"  
  
"Ah, nothin' really. Just kill a few of me mates and get rid of this **** curse." Jack answered. And then, with a hearty laugh, they were off. The governor looked at him, dumbfounded. ~DID I HEAR THE MAN SAY MY DAUGHTER WAS GOING TO COMMIT A MURDER???? TURNER, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!! THE ENGAGEMENT IS OFF!!!!!!!!!!~ He thought, before going downstairs to think it over.  
  
**********  
  
Back on the OTHER ship  
  
"Yer' pappy is probly gonna call of yer engagement, ye know." Catherine said. "It'd be wise to count yer blessin's, Turner." She said. Then, "Well, 'scuse me, I'm tired. I be off to get some shut-eye, if that can be dun on this ship." She walked through the door and out of sight.  
  
"Strange one, tha' one is." Jack said. "Arright, yew two, stay put. WE got a ship to steal and a crew to save, and mutiny to commit. We also gotta kill Barbossa, and repay the blood debt. We're in fer a ruff ride." He turned towards the endless ocean and sighed. "Yup, stealin' and plunderin' be the life fer me. Yep, someday I'll go inta Tortuga an' meet me a girl. I'll get me a girl uv of these days."  
  
"Doubt it." Elizabeth muttered.  
  
"Wha' was that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nothing!" She said, looking offended. "I wouldn't say anything offensive about you, Jack!"  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack, matey." He said. "Will yeh pleeeeeeeeeez REMEMBER THE CAPTAIN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry." Elizabeth apologized. And then there it was. Isla De Muerta. (spelling?????? CORRECT NAME??? I was just guessing, I haven't seen the movie in, like, 3 weeks...... Oh, jeez, I gotta see the movie again)  
  
"Steady as she goes!" Jack called from his post at the wheel. Catherine came out of her room. "What's goin' on?" She asked, slightly confused.  
  
"We're there. Firs', we repay tha blood oath. Next, we get rid of me mate Barbossa. Then, we get me ship back."  
  
"Arright, so are they in there?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
BANG!!!! A shot rang out. A smoking bullet flew through Jack's ribs. I CAN' DIE, MATEYS!!!!!!!!!!!" Jack yelled out, shaking his fist at the sky. Another shot him in the stomach. "I'M CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!!!!!!"  
  
BANG. BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!!! Five shots rang out and Catherine, Will, and Elizabeth ducked. "STOP BLOWIN' HOLES IN ME SHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jack yelled. "I SWEAR, YOU LOW DOWN, VILE DUNG HEAP, WHEN I GET ME HANDS ON BARBOSSA I'LL KILL 'IM!!!" He took a deep breath. "Arright, Liz, yeh and Catherine stay here. I'll take the idiot's son and get rid of Barbossa."  
  
"Oh no you don't." Elizabeth said. "You kept me from all the action last time. I can fight just as well as any man, thank you very much."  
  
"Arright, Catherine, if Barbossa gets on me ship, shoot 'im. He'd not a skeloton like me. Yeh can kill 'im, if ye wish, but if yeh see 'im in the distance, I'll be fightin' 'im. Yeh leave it to me to get rid of 'im if 'e's not on me ship, yeh hear?" He asked.  
  
"Lou' and clear." Catherine said. The three disappeared over the side of the ship and Catherine went below deck to fetch a pistol.  
  
***************  
  
ON THE ISLAND  
  
"Will, you and Elizabeth stay here. I'll say something to let you know to come in. Don't get to romantic, I tol' ye tha' I don' want Liz pregnant on our trip. As soon as we be done yeh can make love all yeh want. Arright, stay together." He disappeared behind a corner and Will pulled Elizabeth into a long and passionate kiss.  
  
"That might be the last time I ever get to kiss you." He said.  
  
"Come on, Will. You lived last time! I think you can make it this time!"  
  
"Not if Jack's crew has turned against him." Will said, hearing Gibbs voice yell, "GET HIM!" And Jack yell, "NOT YET!!! Yeh've got the wrong one!"  
  
The two looked into the room, but all they saw was the mass of Pirates fighting Pirates.  
  
A/N: Okay, did ya like it? Remember what I said at the beginning of the chapter? At least 10 reviews by Sunday or you don't get another chapter! Muahahahaha!!!! And LordLanceahlot- Okay, okay, okay, you can have Orlando. I get Will Turner. No, lol, I'm just kidding. You can have Will, I can hardly stand skirts to begin with, I don't think I could stand living in them all day long. Not to mention those horrid corsets. But I could cut my hair and become a pirate. Hmmmmm........ 


	9. Is Jack In Love?

A/N: I DO NOT OWN POTC!!!!! WHY MUST YOU CONTINUE TO DOUBT ME?????????????????????????????!!!! Okay, does anyone know how to do that dot dot dot (period period period) thing because every time I try it, Ff.n only shows 1 period, so it looks like "I Love you. Until the end of time." Or something. It's really annoying!!!!  
  
Will and Elizabeth turned, but all they saw was a mass of Pirates fighting Pirates.  
  
"Where is Jack in all of this?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Elizabeth, stay here. I'll be back." As soon as he disappeared behind the rocks, a loud thud was heard and a pirate came back carrying Will's limp body. " 'E's not dead yet." He said. "Perty good disguise, dontcha thin'?" "JACK?!" Elizabeth cried. "What'd you. why. how."  
  
"I can' risk bein' seen, luv." He said. "Didn' know 'twas Will. 'E should wake up soon, stay here. An' if yeh get attacked by pirates, run. Don' worry about him, e'll be fine. E's a big boy now, 'e can take care of 'imself."  
  
"Right." Elizabeth said. Jack disappeared around the wall and emerged to where Elizabeth could see him. She kneeled down to Will and ran her fingers through his hair. "Wake up, Will!" She said. Miraculously, it worked.  
  
Will groaned and woke up. "Elizabeth?" He asked, his vision a bit blurry. "What happened?"  
  
"Jack hit you upside the head with something thinking that you were another pirate." She said. "We still have to wait here, we've still got to get his signal."  
  
And then it came.  
  
"ARRIGHT, YEH TWO!" Jack called. "Show 'em what yer made uv!" Will and Elizabeth ran into the mass of pirates.  
  
(A/N: I hate to skip through this, but unless this involves something along the lines of Tolkein, I'm really not that good at fight scenes.)  
  
Four hours later, Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Catherine were on the Pearl. Jack's crew had all perished or escaped. Gibbs, Anamaria, and the parrot were the only survivors, and they were sleeping. And Barbossa was chained to the wall.  
  
"What should we do with 'im?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Dunno." Was Jack's reply. "Maybe feed 'im to the sharks." Barbossa's pupils contracted in fear.  
  
"Come on, we can find something more humane than that!" Elizabeth cried. The other three gave her looks that made her feel as though she was insane. Then, she remembered what Barbossa had done to her after she had given them the name "Turner." "On second thought, do whatever you please." She said.  
  
"I knew yeh couldn' be all crazy, Liz." Catherine said. For once, Elizabeth didn't object to being called Liz.  
  
"Right, well, 'ere gonna leave 'im here for tha nigh'. We'll figer out what ta do to 'im tomorrow." Jack said. "Go ta bed now." He waved them through the doors, then turned to Barbossa. "Yeh thought yeh could get away wit' me crew, didja now?" He asked. "Well, I got news for ya, ole buddy ole pal. YA CAN'!" He turned to walk away. "Yeh low down, evil, vile dung heap!" He said, under his breath. And then, Katherine stood up in front of him.  
  
"Yer takin' me phrases, aren' ya, cap'n?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Jack muttered under his breath. "Whatever yeh say."  
  
Katherine laughed. Jack realized for the first time what a beautiful laugh she had. "Gaa!" He thought. "What am I thinkin'? I'm a pirate! We don' fall in love!"  
  
"Jack?" Katherine asked, concern evident on her face. "Wuz wrong?"  
  
"Nuthin." Jack said. "I's nothin."  
  
"Are yeh sure?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure. Go ta bed, Katherine. We got loads ta do tomorrow."  
  
Instead of going to bed, however, Jack went to Will's room.  
  
(A/N: No, it isn't a slash.)  
  
"Will?" Jack asked, sitting on the corner of his bed. "I need ter ask yeh somethin'."  
  
"Jack? It's two in the morning." Will said groggily, moving the pillow off of his face and sitting up. "What's up, mate?"  
  
"What did ya feel lik' when ya firs' realized tha' ya loved Liz?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, I was half delirious at the time. I'd swallowed about half the sea. But once I was in my right mind again, I knew that I loved her. I just...... I didn't know how. There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach and it wouldn't leave me alone. So I guess I just followed my heart and let it do the talking. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I think I'm in love, Mate." Was all the answer he got before Jack left the room.  
  
Will shook his head. This was bizarre. Jack in love, Barbossa on the ship, and Elizabeth in the next room waiting for him. He stood up and left, then went into her room.  
  
"Will?" Elizabeth asked. "What was that about?"  
  
"Jack's in love." He said, chuckling a bit to himself. "And it's funny...... He doesn't even know what love is...... I had to explain." He tucked a piece of blond hair behind Elizabeth's ear. "I love you." He whispered. Elizabeth kissed him, gently, and he kissed her harder. And then, he pulled away.  
  
"You should get some sleep." He said. "We all should."  
  
"Stay with me tonight, Will?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Sure." Will climbed in bed beside her. "I love you." He said. After a long and gentle kiss, they both fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Okay, they both kept their clothes on, mind you. ^-^; And everyone will keep their clothes on in this fic. There is no disgusting stuff here other than dead, mutated skeletons and a fearless captain named Jack.  
  
Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!! For letting me have Orlando, LordLanceahlot. You can wear the corsets all you want. 


	10. Rain? What rain? I don't see any rain!

A/N: Okay, did ya like the last chapter? Hope so.  
  
The next day, Will woke up, Elizabeth's head on his chest. He tried to get up without waking Elizabeth, but apparently she was already awake.  
  
"Glad to see you're finally awake." She said. "It took you long enough." She gave him a gentle kiss. "Jack wanted to see you. Go on, I'll be there in a minute." Will pulled his shirt on and left. Elizabeth sighed. She was the luckiest woman alive. And Will was the happiest man she had ever known.  
  
Will found Jack by the wheel. "You wanted to see me, Cap'n?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I.....er.... Hang on a sec, mate." He said. "Oi! Katherine! Ya ever steered a ship?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come an' take over fer me, Lass. I gotta teach the idiot's son a lesson." Katherine took the steering wheel and Will and Jack went below.  
  
"Arright, me bucko. I love Katherine. How do I tell 'er?"  
  
"You tell her. You flat out tell her. Say 'Katherine, I love you'. Why?"  
  
"Why?!" Jack asked. "Haha, very funny, lad. What'd ya say to Liz?"  
  
"That was the day they were going to kill you. I walked through the crowd and said, 'Elizabeth, I should have told you every day since the moment I first met you. I love you.' And then I saved you."  
  
"Saved? Ha, I think not." Jack said. "Yeh merely saved me from the rope. Arright, whadaya suggest I say to Katherine?"  
  
"I don't know. Ask Elizabeth. She'll know what women like to hear."  
  
"I can' talk to Liz!" Jack said, horrified. "She's like me sister! I can' take advice from her!"  
  
"Yes, you can. Trust me. She'll listen and tell you what to say to Katherine."  
  
"Aright, Will. But you've been warned. If Katherine finds ou' before I tell 'er, YOU WILL PAY!" HE left the room, still wondering if he should really ask Elizabeth for her advice. Then, he decided. Yes.  
  
"Liz?" He asked, remembering to knock before he entered.  
  
"Come in, Jack." Elizabeth said.  
  
"That's CAPTAIN Jack!! How many times do I have to tell ye'?"  
  
"Sorry, CAPTAIN!" Elizabeth said. "What do you need?"  
  
"Er. I. ah." ~Come on, Jack, me bucko. Tell 'er. She'll understand.~ He thought to himself. "Liz, I think I'm in love." He said, flatly. "How do I tell 'er that I love 'er?"  
  
"First of all, who is it?" Elizabeth asked. "Anamaria or Katherine?"  
  
"Katherine. Anamaria and I never were more than goo' friends."  
  
"First flat out tell her that you love her. Then say a bunch of romantic things." Elizabeth said, running a brush through her short hair. "Argh! I can't get over how short it is! I like it, though."  
  
"Too bad, Liz." Jack said. He walked through the door and up the stairs, then onto the deck. "Katherine?" He asked. "Can I talk to yeh?"  
  
"Sure thing, mate." She said. "Oi! Will! Take the wheel!" She walked to Jack.  
  
"So what was it yeh wanted ta tell me?" She asked, leaning casually on the rail.  
  
"Nothin' important, mate." Jack said. "Jus' tha' it looks like it migh' rain in a minnet, ye better get inside so yeh don' get all wet."  
  
Katherine looked up at the sky. "Jack, it ain't about ta rain." The sky was clear and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. She laughed. "Captain, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Can' tell yeh now, mate." Jack said. "Maybe. MAYBE when I feel yeh should know. Shouldn'ta asked ta speak with yeh. Yeh shouldn't know." Katherine walked back to the wheel and took her post from Will, who then went to Jack.  
  
"Did you tell her?" He asked, leaning on the rail.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"I'm afraid of what she'll say!"  
  
"Jack, you're a pirate! You aren't supposed to be afraid of anything!"  
  
"Yeah, well, this is one thing I sure am afraid of!" Jack said, looking out over the horizon. A raindrop fell from the sky. "See? See, Katherine? I wasn' lyin! I tol yeh it was gonna rain, but would yeh listen to me? Noooooooo!" The laughter from all four was drowned out by a loud boom of thunder.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I really hated to take so long, but I've been all over town for a long time trying to learn to ski (water ski) and we spend Labor Day at the lake with some friends and stuff. And I've got homework. And tests. Don't expect any updates anytime soon, because until football season is over, I'll be a bit slow on the whole updating thing. I'm sorry! Please, please PLEASE don't hurt me! 


	11. Marriage and Love

Four months later..  
  
Elizabeth turned around in her wedding dress, feeling the fabric swish around her ankles. She pushed open the door and saw a piece of paper lying on the ground. Dearest Elizabeth, It read, I just want you to know that I love you more than anything in the world. There was no signature, but Elizabeth knew the handwriting well. Will.  
  
She smiled to herself and headed out to her parlor, where she and Will had chosen to hold the marriage ceremony. The music started as the governor walked her down the aisle.  
  
When it came time for them to say their vows, Will went first. "I love you so much, Elizabeth." He said. "I've had a fondness for you since the day you rescued me. And over time, that fondness turned to love." He gave her a weak smile. "You saved my life then and you've saved it every day since, simply by my being around you. I love you."  
  
"I've felt lo  
  
"Do you, William Turner, take Elizabeth Swann as your wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Elizabeth Swann, take William Turner as your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then I now pronounce you man and wife." They moved together for one long, passionate kiss.  
  
***************  
  
After the Wedding.  
  
Jack found Katherine by the sea, staring longingly out toward the oipen waters. "Was' wrong, Kat?" He asked, leaning on the rail beside her.  
  
"I. I don't know how to say it. I know I'm a pirate an' all, but I got these feelin's fur someone an' I don' know wether ta make heads 'r tails uv it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Can' tell yeh. Ye'd laff at me."  
  
"I will not, Kat." Jack said, moving closer. Katherine noticed and mover farther away.  
  
"Arright, so e's the cap'n of a ship."  
  
"Name, please?"  
  
"The pearl."  
  
"ME?!" Jack nearly yelled, backing away. He'd wanted her love in return, but he didn't expect it so soon. And not only that, but she had beat him to it.  
  
"Yeah, yeh." Katherine said. "Why?"  
  
"Because. Because." Jack said, searching his mind for a reason. "Because yeh beat me to it, and I was gonna tell yeh before yeh beat me to it. I love you." He said, finally pronouncing the 'you' part right. He was about to excuse himself when her mouth collided with his and they both fell over the wall into the sea.  
  
***************  
  
With Will and Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth pulled her nightgown over her head and sighed in contempt as she fell backwards onto her bed. Her first night with Will. She sighed again as he landed next to her. His arms snaked around her waist and his lips met hers in a long, passionate kiss. She had a wonderful night with her husband to look forward to.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Okay, wanna get something straight with you reviewers. If you don't like it, don't bother to tell me so, I'm not taking it off. I write because I want to. The reason Norrington was all messed up and stuff was because I needed an attempted murder in this and Norrington was the first one I thought of. Don't get me wrong, I think the man's cool. Don't get the impression I hate him or something, because I don't.  
  
Anyway, thank you SO MUCH to Fairy of Obsession and LordLanceahlot for reviewing!  
  
And now that this is the end. Namarie!!! That was random. 


End file.
